1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blind mate connector in which a guiding means is formed on the blind mate connector to facilitate interconnection with a complementary connector.
2. The Prior Art
Blind mate connectors are used popularly for interconnection between two units of cables or between one unit of cable and a printed circuit board. Such connectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,221, where a male connector having a plurality of silos arranged in rows and extending from a front face thereof is engageable with a female connector having corresponding number of receptacles for mating with the silos. Since the silos of the male connector in rows have to be simultaneously inserted into the receptacles of the female connector, a registration procedure needs to be performed before engaging the male and female connectors thus causing inconvenience and time consuming. It is requisite to improve the structure of the blind mate connectors for solving the above problem.